leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fiora/@comment-26203093-20160903123301/@comment-28977071-20161126064344
That might be me, sorry for triggering you -_- Welcome to the boards, huh. Yes, the juggernaut''s should '''not' by definition be mobile, however, they can, which is the problem behind their balancing imo. Just take / / / on any of your juggernauts and watch how impertinently mobile they can be. Their trademark is possessing both the superior defense and offense once they get to you. That's why I consider to be the subscription on that trademark- it let's you fully focus on mounting the large amounts of , while still hitting both goals, powerful defense and offense. Hence such juggernaut itemization path should be supposed to cut them off from investing into mobility. But in practice it fails to do so. Not only that there is no way of improving the pool by summoners so it naturally incentivizes to consider the above-mentioned mobility summoners. Even the sortiment of items offers some nice buys: , or even if one can utilize the excess . And I'm still not including the masteries because both and are positioned competitively with some sort of defensive alternative. But there are still and left. As a result, why'd one build an immobile juggernaut with both powerful defenses and offenses, when the environment does allow them to build a mobile one instead with very little pay-off.. The price of losing on offense/defense power is so small compared to much-needed mobility that the contradictory mobile juggernauts seem to be the winning class by natural selection. This is felt especially intensively on ARAM where I personally feel like taking a juggernaut with is a must and far more beneficial than taking (except for on tanky champs that have gap closer-dependant combos, like , of course). All in all, I'm really inclined to agree with you that if we define juggernaut to be immobile, then technically really cannot be a juggernaut. However, the contradiction lies within the definition itself, because then no juggernaut exists at all. Immobile is the equivalent of motionless, and if nothing else, all the champions can remain still for as long as they want, and can move by right-clicking, you know. Or at least they are only immobile until they start moving. There was actually never such a "class" thing as immobile mages in the entire history of LoL, it all simply arose as a misconception from the loosened terminology. Less mobile, yes. Immobile, no. And if you went for less mobile, then you'd be obliged to strictly define how much this less would be, otherwise your definition becomes a worthless jargon. The current definition of juggernauts is simply too vague and impossible to hold to, hence I still don't see a problem with itemizing into the juggernaut -___- However, let's be fair, I haven't ever heard Rito telling that jugs are immobile (kinda depends on the kind of jugs:B ), they only described'em to be of extremely limited mobility (which, firstly, is not true at all, and secondly, would be more of a consequent symptom than a recognition condition) ..